


nail clippers were made by the devil

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bandaids, Dermatillomania, Dermatophagia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, How Do I Tag This, Ice Cream, OCD, OCD Jared, bfrbs, blood tw, i guess, i wrote this at 8am pls leave me alone, it's mentioned that ev has ocd too but for like .5 seconds, picking tw, police brutality ment, projecting onto jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: jared has ocd, specifically dermatophagia and dermatillomania./ ocd jared rights, thats it, thats the plot





	nail clippers were made by the devil

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya boi scorpiusismypatronus i changed my username thats gr9

_**dermatophagia**. the compulsive biting and sometimes consuming one's own skin. _   
_**dermatillomania**. the compulsive picking at one's own skin._

Jared dumped his stash of bandaids out on his blankets. His bandaid privileges had been revoked back in August, but of course this didn't do anything to curb his (still-undiagnosed) OCD.   
He had gathered up quite the collection of secret bandaids. He counted ten of the normal rubbery ones, seven of the more fabricky ones, three extra-long bandaids, five Cars 2 themed, two Moana themed, and one large one that would fit over any relapses he needed to cover.   
Jared grabbed a pair of scissors and inspected his hands for the damage. He decided that his left thumb and right pinky were the least affected of the fingers that still needed a bandaid. Carefully, he took the scissors and cut the bandaid in half. He didn't want to run out of them too quickly.   
He bandaged up the two best fingers and frowned at the others. His left middle finger was hit the worst, which was unfortunate because as a gamer he used it a lot, both for pressing buttons and flipping people off.   
He took out one of the longer bandaids and put it on his finger, frowning when it wasn't even. Not because of his OCD, just because it bothered him. Compulsions weren't all fun and symmetry, compulsions could also be crying in bed at 11:30PM while bandaging six bleeding fingers. A family could be him, a bottle of Neosporin, and 28 bandages. Yikes. He was a disaster.   
He sighed and tried to figure out the more complicated fingers. Eventually he settled for wrapping a bandaid around the top of his worst finger, despite the fact that the damage covered all the skin down to the first knuckle. He figured that would at least minimise any more damage for the time being.   
The last two fingers were fairly simple to bandage, so he did, and then he moved onto his feet. This was a new compulsion. He'd began picking at the skin of his feet with nail clippers while watching TV, and now his feet were a painful mess. He wrapped a bandage around his big toe and put two on his left heel before bandaging the peeled skin on the ball of his foot and leaning back, crossing his arms so he couldn't pick at his fingers.   
He hit play on a new episode and settled for tapping his fingers against his arm as he watched.   
The girl onscreen screamed and his thumb brushed a bump on his arm. He absently scraped at it with his thumbnail. The intro song played and he thought screw it and grabbed the nail clippers, clipping off the bump.  
The detectives found the body and began their investigation. Jared tried not to think about how American cop shows romanticised illegal behaviour and brutality and continued watching, bouncing his leg and trying not to let his laptop slip off his lap.   
They caught a few suspects, none of whom were guilty, and then found the real suspect, who was living under an assumed identity, of course. From there, it was cocky-interrogation, lying to the suspect, a disappearing act, a plane ticket to Ecuador, and a high-speed chase cumulating in the detectives slamming the perpetrator into the ground and handcuffing him. The bad guy went to jail and the subplots wrapped up, and the end theme played.   
Jared looked down to see his arm was a mess of blood and picked skin, and he was holding the nail clippers. God damn it. He didn't even remember picking up the nail clippers.   
He wiped his arm off with a tissue, threw the clippers and the Neosporin to the ground, and laid back in bed. After a nice long day of not even trying to avoid giving into compulsions, he was exhausted.   
Summer break was wonderful.   
As he laid back, he had an idea.   
No, Jared, he told himself. Do not. Don't even think about it.   
He repeated this mantra to himself as he made his way to the freezer, grabbed the mint chocolate ice cream and a spoon, and crawled back into bed.   
He was gross. And a disaster. That's just Jared Kleinman Rights, he thought, prying open the carton.   
He dipped his spoon into the ice cream. It was surreally good. Especially in the 90° heat of his room, which wasn't helped much by the shitty AC that roared at all hours of the day.   
Jared hit play on another episode. This one was one of his favourites, so it made sense to celebrate with ice cream at 2 in the morning. Weak excuse for absently binge-eating an entire carton of ice cream, but, like, whatever worked. Besides, he hadn't eaten all day and his parents weren't home to stop him; his dad was on a business trip and his mom was staying with a pregnant friend.   
The episode played out the way it did the last five times he'd watched it, and by the time the episode was over, Jared had finished the carton of ice cream.   
He checked the time. 2:51AM.   
Bedtime.  
Jared grabbed his phone and texted Evan.   
jart.cleanmeme: hey. gay rights. ocd squad. gnight  
evan.handsoap: gn jsjssk  
Okay. Bedtime for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> ya boi prof dx with ocd ! yeet !
> 
> my tupperware.hell is @trans-zoe-murphy & my twitter is @transzoemurphy It's The Brand


End file.
